Mi abril de romance
by BrIxFTW
Summary: Una historia alternativa para aquellos que tienen un hoyo en el corazón en este momento.


_**Esta es una historia alternativa, ya que el final de esta historia me destruyo el corazón.**_

"_Los milagros ocurren, viven en aquellas personas que aun después de intentar todo y fallar…_

_Lo siguen intentando"._

Desperté.

Lo primero que hice fue ir al cuarto de alado y limpiar mi piano…

Si algo me enseño ella fue a apreciar las cosas que tenía.

Lo segundo que hice fue ir por un sándwich… Uno de esos que podían hacer que se deleitara mi paladar con tan solo olerlo.

Al comerlo, sentí que algo se me olvidaba, algo importante…algo que debía recordar pero por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar que era…

Sonó el timbre de la casa y fui lentamente hacía la puerta, al abrir me encontré con unos lindos ojos cafés…era Tsubaki.

-¡Kousei!, Buenos días- Me saludo con felicidad, le salude con la mano.

-Buen día, Tsubaki- Le salude con un Sándwich en la boca.

Entro a la casa y fue directo a la cocina, papa estaba de viaje otra vez por lo que me encontraba solo…

Otra vez.

-¿No estas feliz?- Me pregunto.

¿Feliz?, La mujer de la que estoy enamorado se encuentra en el hospital con menos del treinta por ciento de posibilidades de resistir, ¿Y debo estar feliz?

-¿Por qué debería estar feliz en este día?- Le pregunte mientras tragaba el ultimo bocado y le entregaba un sándwich a Tsubaki…todos adoraban mis sándwiches…hasta ella.

-Bueno…después de todo hoy dan de alta a Kaori-chan- Abrí los ojos como platos y me atragante por unos segundos…

¿¡De alta!?

Golpee la mesa sin mucha delicadeza y me puse de píe.

-¡Esa maldita no me menciono nada!- Grite con furia, Tsubaki empezó a reír.

-Es porque ella sabía que lo harías mejor en tu concurso si no te daba muchas pistas y te dejaba nervioso- Apreté el puño y me propuse el salir corriendo…pero Tsubaki me detuvo.

-¡Espera!, ¿No sería mejor que esperemos a Ryota?- Me pregunto, mi pecho se estrujo por un segundo hasta que recordé la carta que me habían entregado sus padres un día antes de que le la operaran.

"_Miyazono Kaori _ _mintió diciendo que estaba enamorada de Ryota Watari_"

Escuche el timbre otra vez.

-Hablando del rey de roma…- Solté una risa muda y fui hacía la puerta.

Al abrir me encontré a Watari con su teléfono en la mano, tal vez se trataba de otra niña que se volvió loca por él.

-Te daré un dato curioso- Me comento al momento que cerro su celular- Kaori-chan nunca estuvo enamorada de mí- Dijo pensando que yo no lo sabía mientras movía su celular de un lado a otro.

Me reí…y sonreí.

-Ya he sido informado- Watari se sorprendió, pero al paso de 2 segundos se le quito su cara de sorpresa y observo por encima de mi hombro.

-¡Sé que estás ahí!- Le grito, Tsubaki salió de la cocina sonrojada y se acercó- Nadie llegaría más rápido a la casa de Kousei que tú- Se enojó.

-¡Solo cállate y vayamos con ella!- Le grito y me jalo de la mano fuertemente… tanto como para arrastrarme fuera de mi casa.

Fuimos corriendo hasta llegar al hospital donde ella estaba internada y mi emoción no tardo en desaparecer, ya que al entrar nos dijeron que no se aceptaba ninguna clase de visitas hasta dentro de 2 días… ¿En serio tenía que esperar 2 días para verla?

-Kousei…será mejor que nos vayamos, solo son dos días, ¿Si?- Tsubaki me saco de mis pensamientos, ella tenía razón, puedo esperar 2 días para verla…

Dos días para abrazarla…

Y dos días para decirle cuanto la amo.

Salí del hospital, mis esperanzas por ver si los padres de Kaori se aparecían por ahí ya habían muerto por lo que decidí caminar sin rumbo…después de todo, hoy no tenía que asistir al piano.

Llegue a un lindo lugar donde recordarla era de lo más sencillo…era el rio donde una vez ella y yo nos tiramos y reímos juntos…Un mensaje a mi celular me saco completamente de mis pensamientos…solo una persona me envía mensajes de texto en vez de llamarme…

Lo abrí y sonreí.

"_Esta vez quiero chocolates blancos"_

Definitivamente iría a verla, aun sí tengo que acampar en frente del hospital.

Llegue a mi casa en la tarde y al entrar me acorde de la carta…volví a sonreír.

¿Sera que cualquier recuerdo de ella me va a hacer sonreír hoy?

Le tome una foto con el celular y se la envié a Kaori.

"_¿Qué se supone que haga con esto ahora?" _ Le pregunte…

Ni 5 minutos pasaron cuando volvió a sonar mi celular con la respuesta de Kaori.

"_Cuando muera puedes volver a leerla… ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo antes!" _ Seguramente traicionaría la confianza de Kaori y lo leería otras mil veces.

Ya que nunca me cansare de ese único y precioso…

"_Te quiero"_

Mi teléfono sonó y mis nervios llegaron, leí el nombre del contacto…era ella, y sin duda era más difícil hablarle en tiempo real que por mensajes… Aun así por nada en el mundo me perdería esta oportunidad de escuchar su voz antes de tiempo.

_-¡Hola, maldito!- _Pude escuchar su…melodiosa voz una vez más.

-H…hey- Le salude lentamente- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le pregunte.

_-¡Si vinieras estaría mucho mejor!- _Su gritoneo paro por un segundo- _Ya que…bueno, ya sabes…_

_-Te quiero…_

Pude sentir que mi corazón se detuvo un segundo para luego revivir en el cielo.

_ -Ya que lo leíste no tengo porque sobreactuarlo estando junto a Watari-kun- _Su voz parecía calmada…iba a decir algo hasta que escuche una puerta abrirse por su lado- _¡Ah!, Me tengo que ir, ¡Debo entrar a esa terapia de rehabilitación, adiós!- _Me colgó en seco…

Me reí secamente…

Ella podía quererme u odiarme…

Y seguir siendo odiosa en cualquier momento.

La noche y la mañana pasaron rápido en mi cabeza, las palabras de Kaori habían animado lo que quedaba de mi alma y decidí asistir a la práctica de piano… Después de todo, si no me vuelvo bueno jamás podré alcanzarla…no importa que tan cerca este de mí.

Hiroko-san dejo que yo eligiera la pieza que quisiera tocar para el concurso de primavera… y opte por la que era mi favorita en ese momento.

_Nocturnes- Chopin_

Llevaba tiempo practicándola y tenía deseos de que ella la escuchara ahora que estaba bien y sana, quería que le llegara como lo ha hecho todo este tiempo.

Entre a la sala y vi a Hiroko-san junto con su hija, la cual me observaba con orgullo… según tenía entendido, a muchos les había gustado mi presentación el día que operaron a Kaori.

-Al fin te dignaste a aparecer- Hiroko-san me saludo- Escuche que tu novia sale del hospital mañana- Me sonroje y atragante.

-¡E…ella no es mi novia!- Grite avergonzado.

Hiroko-san simplemente soltó una risita e hizo que me sentara frente al piano y empezara a tocar.

Empecé lentamente, no era una pieza difícil en ningún sentido para mí, pero tenía que ponerle mis sentimientos…tenía que hacer que la gente notara lo que quería transmitir a través de mi música y la única forma de hacerlo era amándola y aferrándome a ella…como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Siguiendo el mismo ritmo lento empecé a sentirla…empecé a ver mi paisaje y a manejarlo a placer…era mi mundo…mío y por supuesto…

De ella.

Ya que ella me había sacado de mi trauma y me había metido de nuevo a la música.

Ella tenía la culpa de todas mis nuevas preocupaciones…y en efecto, ella era la principal preocupación, ¿Qué se supone que haría si la perdiera?, ¿Vivir?, Sin ella eso ya era imposible para mí y le doy gracias al cielo que ahora está bien… Porque, bueno…

Quiero que me moleste por el resto de mi vida.

Sin darme cuenta la pieza termino y con ello mis pensamientos… tenía ganas de dormir, de que pasara este día para llegar al que he estado esperando.

Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Fui directamente a mi casa y aun sabiendo que apenas darían las 6 de la tarde, me acosté y me obligue a dormir, no tenía ganas de hacer nada más que pensar en ella y dormir.

Pude escuchar el timbre sonar unas cuantas veces, pero aun así no me movería ni un solo centímetro, debía hacer que este día terminara tan rápido como pueda…

Volví a escuchar el timbre.

Me puse la almohada en la cara y volví a cerrar los ojos.

El timbre dejo de sonar y escuche como alguien abría la puerta y subía lentamente las escaleras.

Escuche un leve, "_Aquí bájame" _y unos pies que caminaba lentamente hacía mi puerta…

Recordé lo peor.

No le había puesto llave a la bendita puerta.

Al escuchar que esta se abriera hice lo posible por fingir estar dormido e intente hacer caso omiso a la persona que decía mi nombre muchas veces…hasta que llegó un momento en el que los llamados se detuvieron y hubo un silencio incomodo… después de ello sentí como la cama se desnivelaba y alguien se acercaba a mi espalda.

¿Quién diablos era y que creía que estaba haciendo?

Me volteé para ver quién era y me detuve al ver un cabello largo y rubio.

-¿¡K…Kaori!?- Me asuste.

-Kousei…- Se acercó a mí rostro- Kousei…- Se acercaba más y más- ¡Kousei!- ¿Por qué empezó a gritar?- ¡DESPIERTA YA, KOUSEI!.

Me levante en un santiamén… ¿¡Qué clase de sueño fue ese!?

-¿A…ah?- Me puse mis gafas- ¿T..Tsubaki?, ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunte confundido.

-¡Hoy es el día!, ¿¡Cómo puedes estar durmiendo!?

-Oh dios…- Vi el reloj, ya era la una de la tarde- ¡Me va a matar!- Grite y me puse de pie rápidamente, me puse una sudadera y unos zapatos y salí corriendo seguido por Tsubaki.

Corrí y corrí y corrí hasta llegar a una dulcería, ahí compre los chocolates blancos prometidos y empecé a correr otra vez…estaba seguro de que me iba a matar por llegar tan tarde.

Llegue al maldito hospital, que por cierto estaba demasiado lejos de cualquier cosa, y pase por las puertas de cristal corredizas…me encontré con sus padres.

-Pensamos que llegarías un poco más temprano, Arima Kousei-kun- Me comento su madre sonriéndome, parecían llenos de felicidad…al igual que yo, según me dijo Tsubaki, he tenido una sonrisa de tonto en la cara desde que desperté.

-No quiere ver a nadie más que a ti- Su padre puso su mano en mi hombro…me puse tenso- Anda, corre y llena de felicidad la vida de mi hija.

No lo pensé ni siquiera una vez, simplemente asentí y apreté el botón del elevador…los segundos en los que bajaba parecían horas y cuando empezó a subir, parecían milenios.

A llegar al piso no tuve que leer el número de habitación…me lo sabía de memoria completamente…y al fin.

Llegue a las puertas.

Abrí una de las dos puertas típicas de hospitales y al pasar la cerré muy lentamente, por si estaba dormida…aunque eso era muy improbable.

Pase por una cortina gris y por fin me encontré con ella…

Estaba tan hermosa como el día que la conocí.

Sus ojos habían vuelto a su brillo natural al igual que su cabello…su piel estaba rosa de nuevo y sus mejillas tenían ese tenue color rojizo que la caracterizaba.

Ya no tenía ojera.

Ni tubos inyectados en las manos.

Solo una sonrisa que lentamente era atravesada por dos largas lágrimas.

-Kousei…

Me acerque lentamente hacía ella y le lance con cuidado sus chocolates blancos…ella los recibió con gusto y los puso en una pequeña mesita…

Se volteó para verme.

No pude evitar sentir la necesidad de abrazarla y desahogarme en su hombro.

Lentamente me acerque a ella…y al verme hacerlo, simplemente extendió sus brazos hacía mí…se me olvidaba que la que necesitaba un abrazo era ella y no yo.

Al llegar a su brazos, débilmente me jalo y me encerró en ellos…juraría que todas las lágrimas que había tenido que contener habían desaparecido en ese momento y lo único que había eran lágrimas de felicidad.

-Perdón…por haber fingido todo este tiempo- Su voz estaba entrecortada- No sabes que difícil fue para mí el fingir todo…lo siento…lo siento- Yo solamente negaba con la cabeza y acariciaba su cabello con mi mano- Te amo, Arima Kousei-kun… Te amo tanto…- Su cabeza se estrujaba en mi pecho y podía sentir sus lágrimas atravesar la tela de mi sudadera.

-Necesito saberlo….necesito saber si estás bien ahora- Le dije separándome de ella…

Mi corazón se volvió a detener al observar como su cabeza se movía de arriba para abajo repetidas veces mientras lloraba.

-Es gracias a ti…es todo gracias a ti- Me dijo sin soltarme…La niña que ame por casi un año en secreto estaba llorando en mi pecho y yo no podía decir nada…

¿Qué se supone que debía decir?...

"_Recuerda siempre decirle a las personas cuantas las quieres…porque no sabes cuando llegara el día en que las pierdas…" _Recordé lo que dijo mi madre…

-Yo igual te amo- Ahora era yo el que la abrazaba sin soltarla…- Te amo tanto que si te perdiera no podría ver mi piano otra vez…

Escuche su risa.

-Tu, y tus malditos traumas- Se separó lentamente de mí- ¿Sabes que tan difícil fue ayudarte con tu trauma del sonido?- Me pregunto enojada.

Le sonreí, ella tenía razón, era la única que me había ayudado a salir de mi horrible trauma…y la amaba tanto por haberlo hecho.

-Pero… ¿No se supone que cuando te dan de alta ya puedes salir?...- Kaori se quedó mirándome.

-¿Eh?- ¿Se le había olvidado?

-¿Qué tanto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí?- Le pregunte suspirando.

No me hizo caso y tomo su celular, rápidamente apretó unos botones y puso su celular en su oreja.

-¿Mama?- Pregunto- Si, está aquí conmigo- Le comento sonriente…a los pocos segundos se sonrojo- Si, ya se lo dije- Escondió su cara entre sus sabanas y en un susurro escuche…- Si…él también lo dijo- Mis mejillas se encendieron en ese momento y aparte mi mirada de la cama para centrarme en los juguetes que le habían traído sus compañeros- Por cierto… ¿Ya puedo salir de aquí?- Pude escuchar las risas de su madre desde el celular… luego escuche como cerraba su celular cortando secamente la llamada- Si…hace 2 días que podía salir de aquí.

-¿Pero entonces porque no aceptaban visitantes?- Todo esto era muy raro.

-Porque las enfermeras pensaban que yo ya me estaba preparando para irme- Sonaba razonable… Al menos para mí.

-Bueno, entonces vamos- Le extendí la mano- Tsubaki y Watari nos están esperando abajo- Vi como su cara se encendió.

-K…Kousei- Su voz estaba temblorosa- Acércate-Me acerque y ella hizo lo mismo… me susurro algo en el oído y se apartó.

…

No pasaron 2 segundos y salí corriendo de la habitación, tome el elevador y espero los malditos segundos para que llegara hasta abajo.

"_No traigo ropa interior…" _

¡Sera tonta!...y ¿¡Porque me afecto tanto tales palabras!?... Seré tonto, era obvio que no traería nada encima más que lo que usan los enfermos.

El elevador paro y se abrió… el tiempo se detuvo ante mí…

¿Cómo le decía yo a su padre…

Que su hija necesitaba ropa interior?

Me acerque lentamente, ignorando las preguntas de Watari y Tsubaki y llegue hasta donde se encontraba la madre de Kaori…seguramente ella sería un poco más leve conmigo que su padre…

-Disculpe…señora…Eh…- ¿Cómo rayos se lo decía?- S…su hija…bueno, ella…- No podía…era imposible.

-No digas nada- Se empezó a reír- Tengo bien en claro que es lo que le tiene- Estiro su mano y en ella había una bolsa naranja- Llévale esta bolsa- Me ordeno sonriendo.

Iba a iniciar mi camino hasta que sentí una mano que apretaba fuertemente mi hombro.

-Llegas a ver lo que tiene el interior de esa bolsa- Era su padre…- Y te destrozo.

Sude seco y trague.

Me iba a destrozar.

Y no iba a tener compasión.

Decidí ni siquiera prestar atención a la bolsa que tenía en mi mano y simplemente seguir mi camino hacía el elevador.

Las puertas se abrieron y entre, apreté el botón que me llevaba al último piso y espero a que subiera…

Pero diablos…

Que difícil era aguantar el no ver el interior de esa bolsa…

Más si era lo que creía que era.

Tenía tantas ganas de saber que usaba…

¿Sera que tenían dibujitos, o eran de color puro?, ¿Eran blancas?...O tal vez… ¿Negras?, Diablos, era difícil, pero no debía hacerlo…quería vivir un poco más.

El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, pude ver a la distancia la habitación de Kaori…corrí hacía ella.

Abrí rudamente las puertas haciendo que se asustara, lance la bolsa y salí de la habitación.

-¡Gracias!- Escuche detrás de la puerta.

Luego escuche sus pequeños pies tocando el suelo y luego dos golpecitos…primero un pie, luego el otro.

Lo demás fue cuestión de tiempo…

Me apoye en la puerta y espere pacientemente. No me sorprendería que se tomara un tiempo aun si se trataba de ropa interior…al minuto la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente y mi cabeza se golpeó con el suelo.

Escuche como se reía de mí.

-¡Tonto!- Se reía y se reía…

Y seguía riendo…

Mientras que yo admiraba lo bella que se veía al reírse de mí.

-¿Kousei?- Me saco de mis profundos pensamientos- D…deja de mirarme así- Me observaba con una cara enrojecida…rápidamente aparte la mirada y me puse de pie.

-¿Ya puedes caminar bien?- Le pregunte, ella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-No, así que deberás cargarme- Le di la espalda y me agache, escuche su risa- Si dices que peso mucho te mato- Paso sus piernas y dejo su peso en mi espalda…

Me impacte…

Y mucho.

Ya pesaba…

Muy poco, pero lo hacía.

Sentí como mi corazón volvía a latir…ella realmente estaba bien…realmente…vivía.

La cargue hasta el elevador, ya en él, ella apretó el botón para bajar y esperamos juntos…

Al llegar, mi corazón se aceleró... ¿Qué dirán cuando me vean con Kaori en mi espalda?

Las puertas se abrieron y lo primero que pude ver fue a los padres de Kaori esperándola con los brazos extendidos…la baje lentamente…y me enoje.

Fue corriendo hacía ellos.

Eso significa que si podía caminar…

Y que yo no tenía por qué cargarla…

Ah…espera…si tenía…

Por el simple hecho de que ella me lo pidió…

-¡Hola, enamorado!- Watari me saco de mis pensamientos- ¿Cómo van los días en el paraíso?- Reí secamente.

-Hasta hace unas horas parecía que era el infierno para mí- Suspire y volteé hacía ella…era tan linda- Me alivia el saber que ya está bien.

-A todos- Su voz se puso un poco seria- Te deseo lo mejor con ella, es una gran niña- Me sorprendí…era la primera vez que Watari me apoyaba con las mujeres.

-Gracias- Le sonreí- Intentare no echarlo a perder.

De la nada sentí la mirada de Kaori encima de mí…

Me observaba y me observaba…

Y de repente, aparto la mirada y se volvió con sus padres… ¿Qué diablos fue lo que sucedió?

-Es una señal- Me comento Watari riendo de mi ignorancia…

Discúlpame por no salir con tantas mujeres en un año…

-¡Kousei!- Me grito Tsubaki- ¡Me has estado ignorando todo el rato!- Watari se empezó a reír.

-¡Déjalo!- Me defendiendo- Está disfrutando la vista- Los ignore, volteé a ver una vez más a Kaori y de repente se alejó de sus padres y empezó a caminar hacia nosotros lentamente.

-¡Hola!- Nos saludó y se colgó de mi brazo.

-¿Cómo estas ahora, Kaori-chan?- Le pregunto Tsubaki, frunciendo el ceño al verla tan pegada a mí.

-¡Feliz!- Le respondió gritando.

-¿Entonces si podías caminar?- Le pregunte irritado.

-Por supuesto- Me respondió con naturalidad.

-¿¡Entonces porque tuve que cargarte!?- Watari se empezó a reír a carcajadas al igual que Tsubaki.

-Eso es porque ese es el deber…- Ambos dijeron al unísono.

-Del novio.

**Fin del capítulo 1 **


End file.
